A AATC Halloween
by The Chipmunk Storyteller
Summary: This awesome fan fiction is about Alvin and the Chipmunks and the Chipettes. For this story they are in their baby form. The story takes you through the day of their first Halloween with Dave. Feel free to review my work any comment is welcome. Every comment helps me grow my skills and make the best possible quality story for your enjoyment.


A AATC Halloween

(This fan fiction is of the chipmunks and chipettes in their baby form on Halloween. Just to be clear I am writing this where only the chipmunks can understand each other to any adult or older child it seems like normal noises coming from any baby. I really hope you all like this fan fiction. I worked very hard on it to guarantee it is the best possible quality for your enjoyment.)

It is in the early morning of October 31 when Dave wakes up to crying of the chipmunks. He like on any morning walks into their room across the hall and says good morning first to the boys then to the girls. Dave quickly realizes what day it is and a large smile comes across his face when he thinks about how great of a day it will be. This will be his first Halloween with the chipmunks and he can't wait to take them trick or treating in the adorable outfits he had specifically made for each of them. Well he would have to wait for that it was only 9 o'clock in the morning and trick or treating didn't start until 7 o'clock in the evening so he had a full day ahead of him.

As usual Dave started carrying the chipmunks downstairs to place them in their highchairs for breakfast. He carries them two at a time. First he takes Alvin and Brittany, next Simon and Jeanette, and finally Theodore and Eleanor. When they were seated Dave went into the kitchen to prepare their breakfast leaving the chipmunks to talk amongst themselves. Alvin asks the others if they know what this Halloween was Dave had been talking about the last few days. They all shrugged expect for Simon who of course started to explain that it is the holiday where little kids go house to house receiving candy in the process adults called trick or treating. When they heard the word candy all six of them grew the hugest sparkling eyes you would ever see just from the thought of piles amongst piles of sweet delicious candy. Just then Dave comes back into the room with their color coordinated bowls full of oat meal their favorite breakfast food. Dave takes his time feeding all of them spoonful after spoonful of oat meal. Alvin swallows his as fast as it comes to his mouth distracted by the thought of all the candy he will get. Simon eats at a calm pace waiting patiently for Dave to get back around to him. Brittany and Jeanette are distracted by their thoughts of what their costumes could possibly be. Theodore and Eleanor eat calmly but still small amounts of food are falling onto their little baby bibs.

After everyone is done eating Dave cleans them up and places them in the living room to play for a bit. Alvin and Brittany play with their blocks trying to see who can spell what words as fast as possible. Simon and Jeanette sit in the corner with their little dinosaur coloring books talking about their favorite animals. Theodore and Eleanor play in their little kitchen making food together. They help each other cook while they talk about their favorite candy. They are all playing fine for a while until Alvin knocks over Brittany's blocks causing her to start crying which draws everyone's attention. As they rush over asking her what is wrong she points to Alvin saying he knocked them down on purpose. Alvin backs up trying to argue she was hogging all the blocks. This causes everyone to start getting upset. At the sound of this Dave rushes in and when he notices how cranky they sound he decides it is time for their nap. So he carries them all upstairs and places them in their cribs covering them up with their little blankets which are in their favorite colors.

They sleep to 1:30 in the afternoon when Dave woke them up to change their diapers and feed them their lunch. After changing all of them he carries them downstairs where he feeds them their lunch of vegetables and fruits. Afterwards he lets them watch their favorite cartoons. They sat there watching tv while playing with their toys and thinking about trick or treating which will be happening soon. Brittany turns towards Jeanette and Eleanor and starts telling them how she will have the cutest costume out of everyone on the block. To hearing this Alvin jumps in saying how he will have the most epic costume out of all the kids in the city. So Brittany and Alvin get into it about who will have the better costume causing everyone else to just face palm at the argument. The arguing stopped the second their favorite cartoon came on. They were just so memorized by the show all they could do was sit there and stare at the tv. As they sat there together for a while they started to get relaxed. Brittany laid her head on Alvin's lap, Jeanette was resting her head on Simon's shoulder and Theodore was already asleep holding Eleanor in his arms.

They must have slept for a while because the next thing they knew Dave was calling their names trying to wake them up to get there costumes on to go trick or treating. Dave got the boys dressed first starting with Alvin. Alvin was going as a pirate captain. His costume consisted of a blue pirates hat, a red pirate captains coat with gold colored buttons, and boots. Next was Simon who was going as Albert Einstein. His costume consisted of just a baby size lab coat, and a mask. Then Dave got Theodore ready, he was going as a baby pumpkin. His costume consisted of a hat which was the top of the pumpkin like when you cut off the top to clean it out. There was the body portion which had eyes, nose, and mouth made on it like when you carve your pumpkins. Finally Dave had to get the girls ready. Eleanor was going a pastry chef. For her costume she had a chief's hat, and a little blue apron. Jeanette was next. She was going as a little mermaid. Her costume was a rainbow colored mermaid's tail. At last Brittany the finale one to get ready. Brittany was going as a princess. Her costume is the most elaborate with the dress being a combination of sky blue and a light turquoise. The dress was embedded with fake little gems which glisten in the right light. Her tiara is a bright shade of gold embedded with fake jewels. When done getting everyone ready Dave carried down stairs and placed them in the stroller.

They left the house and headed down the block stopping at any house passing out candy. As Dave would push the stroller up to the houses to get the candy people would always comment on how cute the chipmunks look in their adorable costumes. The chipmunks just talked about all the candy they were getting and just taking in all the attention they were getting for their costumes. They were trick or treating for a while until Brittany and Alvin started up again this time about who should be in the front of the stroller. Alvin arguing that he was better than Brittany and his costume was way better then hers. Brittany was commenting back on how her costume was way to beautiful to not be seen in the front. This went on for a few minutes until Alvin just gave in letting Brittany switch him seats. They were out trick or treated for another hour after this before heading home. When they got home Dave pushed the stroller into the living room and placed the buckets full of candy on the dining room table. When he went back to the stroller to take everyone out he noticed they had already fallen asleep lying on top of each other. Dave carefully and quietly took them out of their costumes and put their pajamas on. Then he tucked them into bed kissing each one on the forehead before proceeding out of the room.

The End

(I really hope you like my fan fiction. Please feel free to leave a comment and mention if you would like if you enjoyed it or not. Thanks and have a nice and a Happy Halloween.)


End file.
